More and more data storages are provided over internet, instead of storing the data at local computers. Cloud storage is one of such example. However, accessing and depositing data over internet are vulnerable in many aspects. For example, if all the data is stored with one cloud storage provider, the data may be inaccessible if that service provider experience a service outage or, even worse, went out of business. In another example, an internet storage provider may experience a security breach and the data stored with the provider may be compromised. Apparatuses, systems, and methods disclosed herein provide solutions to increase the securities for storing data over internet.